Not Bad, for a Boy
by falconstar100
Summary: A series of Book-verse one-shots, containing slight spoilers. Camicazi starts to wonder if her feelings are more than just friendly.
1. Nightmare

**Hello there! Yes, I know I said this would be a oneshot, but eh, life. This scene popped into my head and I thought it would be nice to give it a try. Maybe a scene from each book with Camicazi in it? Which means I'm probably going to be writing this backwards, but, hey if you wanted the events in the right order, you would have read the book! **

**So, I hope you enjoy this little fan-scene of How to Ride a Dragon's Storm!**

* * *

Camicazi woke to find that something was clamped over her mouth, something cold and scaly -

And then she realized that it was just Stormfly's tail.

Frowning, she pushed the mood-dragon away from her and sat up, resting her head against the mast.

Up above, the stars winked like jewels, and down below, the water was calm as it carried the American Dream II across the sea to that country known as America.

And on the horizon, if she looked carefully, she could still see the spines of the Leviathorgon as it followed them. For a monster like that, keeping up with the ship must have been like keeping pace with a tortoise.

No, she decided. Until that dragon was taken care of, escaping wasn't an option. Of course, she loved crazy schemes as much as the next Viking, but that was just _suicide_.

Sighing, she looked down at her friends. Fishlegs snoozed contentedly, but Hiccup, she realized, was muttering something. For a minute she thought that she'd woken him before realizing that it was just sleep-talk.

Curious, she leaned closer. It had to be admitted, both she and Fishlegs had been a little cold towards him after he agreed to help the Wanderers.

"I made them a promise." He'd say whenever she bugged him about it, and would attempt to change the subject whenever she inquired further.

In fact, Hiccup had been different ever since he'd come out of that pit. It wasn't particularly noticeable, but still, she noticed. He talked less, spent more time thinking. At first Camicazi thought that was due to the slightly perplexing problem of escaping with a gang of slaves, but now she wasn't so sure. She would catch him with a strange look on his face, sometimes. Thoughtful, yet sad. Almost adult.

Looking down at the troubled look on his face, she felt herself start to worry.

_A nightmare_. Came a thought. _He's having a nightmare_.

A nightmare? What would Hiccup be having a nightmare about? He'd faced down creatures that could kill someone twice his size, outwitted psychopaths with hooks for hands, brained a driller dragon, _surfed down lava_, for Thor's sake. What could possibly be so bad it would make Hiccup have nightmares?

A strange thought popped into her head. To a good deal of girls her age it would have been a normal thought, but to Camicazi it was alien:

He was almost… _cute_.

_What? _She'd spent too much time cooped up in this boat with nothing exciting to do, that was the problem. She needed something fun, and soon. Maybe she could challenge Hiccup to a sword-fight tomorrow. Sure, the Hysterics would not be happy about the two of them swinging swords around, but she could find something to use as a substitute- burgle some toasting forks from the chef, or something. There were few who could give her a good swordfight like Hiccup.

Good old Hiccup…

She settled down again, suddenly missing Stormfly's tail, shivering beneath her furs.

But eventually, she drifted off.

And she cuddled up to Hiccup before doing so because she was cold.

That's all it was.

Really.

* * *

**How did I do? Anyway, I might write a new chapter soon, or perhaps not. I have a bit of a original story I plan to work on, you see. And yes, it DOES contain dragons. Hey, it's not my fault the next book is taking so long to come out! I need to satisfy my addictions one way or another!**

**Speaking of which, there's an awful lack of book-fanfics here. I like Night Furies, an' all, but come on, fellow fans! Let's try and boost those numbers!**

**I would like to say that I am above asking for reviews... but then I would be lying.**

**Falcy, over and out.**


	2. In the Dark

**Hello, my dears! Falcy here again to bring you some more entertainment of the HtTYD style. Of course, I will return to Fang and Metal soon, along with my dare show (I have to- Violet's getting bored without any pain...), but for now, let me give you some booky fluff. Because really, with all the movie fics running around, this is a pairing that doesn't get enough love. Which is the very reason I decided to take a risk and write a romance, which is a first for me.**

**But enough of my chat. I hope you enjoy!**

How long had it been now?  
A week? A month? She didn't know.  
There was no day or night for her. In her prison, it seemed like there was no time at all. Only darkness.  
For the first time in her life, Camicazi was beginning to feel afraid.  
It hadn't been so bad at the start. When Ug's men had found her washed up on the Bay of the Broken Heart, she had done what any Viking would do- charge at them with her sword drawn before they could do the same to her. When they had taken Stormfly, she had been a little worried, but Stormfly knew how to take care of herself. Even when she had been taken to the island of Berserk and tossed inside her prison, she had taken it all in her stride. You can't keep a Bog Burglar under lock and key, right?  
But it seemed as if this time, you could.  
After what felt like days, she was finally forced to admit it- she was... temporarily stuck here. After that, things seemed to go downhill. She sang to try and keep the darkness out, but eventually her throat became sore and the echoes around her faded.  
She wistfully went through memories of before, when she hadn't been living in darkness. All her escapades, her family, her home... and Hiccup.  
Camicazi hadn't thought much of him originally. Just a member of another Tribe, and a BOY at that. But, she had become impressed by him, eventually. And after a while, she had even begun to admire him. Strange, clever Hiccup, who could train dragons in his own special way. Hiccup, who was truly unlike anyone she had ever met. She wished he was here now. He would know what to do. He would come up with a Fiendishly Clever Plan that would get her out of there, and do it with STYLE, too.  
Where was he now? She wondered. Was he thinking about her? Worried about her? Maybe he was out there right now, out in the Hopeful Puffin with Fishlegs and Toothless...  
In the timeless darkness she wrapped herself in daydreams- Hiccup would find out where she was and sail over to Berserk, freeing her. After taking on the hordes of Berserkers she would head solo to the Uglithug territories and rescue Stormfly. And after that... Each time she went through this story a different version played out in her head. There would be swordfights and deadly dragons and clever plans galore in each one. And so time passed in the outside world, as Camicazi soothed herself to sleep with her stories.  
When she woke, it was from a nightmare she couldn't remember. She felt suffocated inside the tree, as if she was being smothered. Normally, Camicazi would have put on a brave face and calmed herself, but in here, where her only company was the frightened whispers of her dreams, it was too much for her to bear. She hammered on the bark, desperately trying to find a way out, a breath of air, a glimpse of light. This went on for at least an hour, before she finally slumped against the wall of the tree, feeling defeated.  
Sure, she wished Hiccup could help, with a cunning plan or even telling her not to panic, which usually meant he was trying not to panic himself. But really? What were the chances he'd find her? Who says h even WAS looking for her? The grown-ups would have taken matters into their own hands, searching all over the Archipelago, but they would never find her. Because they didn't think the way Hiccup did.  
It was only when she reached up to brush her tangle-fraught hair away from her face that she realized a tear had run down her cheek.  
And here she was, still in the darkness, still waiting, despite the fact that she KNEW that this time, this time, it truly over. She would grow old inside the tree, until she was bent and white-haired and had forgotten what light looked like, forgotten about Stormfly, forgotten about everything. Even now, the shadows seemed to engulf every memory, until she was left wondering if there had ever BEEN a Stormfly, or a Hiccup, or even an Archipelago, and that it had all been just a far away dream...  
"Camicazi?"  
When she first heard her name being called, she thought she was imagining things.  
"Camicazi? Camicazi?"  
She opened her eyes, shocked. The voice was real, all right. And as she blinked at the tiny shaft of light that suddenly appeared above her, she suddenly knew who it was.  
Giving a whoop, she leapt at the rope ladder, making her way up as fast as she could manage. She emerged, blinking in the moonlight, to see-  
"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." She said.  
"Camicazi," Looking in his eyes, she KNEW he'd been worried about her, that he'd been looking for her. The thought that he'd come all the way here, to the forests of Berserk to find her, caused a wave of emotion to sweep over her. For a minute she couldn't meet his gaze as realization dawned.  
She loved him.

**And I conclude my piece. *Bows***

**I MIGHT continue this as a series of one-shots, but I'm not sure. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my attempt at a ship story, and remember, that when you review, you're making a nerdy trilby and waistcoat-wearing she-cat very, very happy.**


End file.
